An insecticide employed in the field of agriculture has conventionally been required to have a diversity of the characteristics. The characteristics required for an insecticide may for example be sustained effects and broad spectrum, safety when handling, easiness in using in combination with other drugs or formulation auxiliaries. Being less expensive is also required as a matter of course.
In conjunction with the invention, a synthesis of a carbonyliminothiazolidine as a conventional insecticide compound having an imino structure was reported (see Patent Literature 1). Also in Patent Literature 2, an insecticide compound having a carbonyliminoimidazolidine structure was reported (see Patent Literature 2).